Sassys Trust
by Midnight-wolf16
Summary: Rated for later chapters. A sister's quest for revenge and refuge. Disclaimer- No I did not create newsies as much as I wish I did. However Sassy, and Alex belong to me. If you want to read more you're gonna have ta Review :)
1. Sassys Trust 1

Chapter 1 ~ Midnight, New York Refuge~  
  
A cool clear night in the streets of New York, almost silent, except for the hollering of a few drunk bums and horse hooves pounding on the streets. Suddenly, police whistles, shouting men and sirens, broke the peace.  
  
"Where's she at? How did she get out?" Bellowed a large white man with thin white hair dressed in a gray suit, as he waved around his fists angrily.  
  
"I don't know Warden Snyder, Sir. But we did a bunk check, she's the only one missing and none of the other girls know where she's at", replied a tall thin officer.  
  
"Of course they say they don't know what happened to her. What? Did you think they were going to paint a picture telling you where she went?" Snyder replied angrily. The officer only hung his head, not knowing how to answer.  
  
"Don't worry sir we'll find her", he replied quickly thinking of something to break the silence between them.  
  
"Well, you had better Christopher. Not a man will rest until Annelexis O'Conner is back in this refuge serving the time she deserves", commanded Snyder as his face turned red and his features strained. Nodding quickly the officer ran off towards the gate blowing his whistle.  
  
~A few blocks away~  
  
Rapid footsteps and labored breathing could be heard coming down an alley, stopping just inside a doorway as the person tried to catch their breath. The figure of a teenage boy dressed in a dirty old, once white shirt and black faded, torn slack held up by ragged suspenders stepped out of the shadows laughing in between gasps of air. Leaning against the wall he wiped the sweat from his brow and removed his cap, as he lent his head back it was obvious that "he" was actually a "she"! Licking her lips she shook her head slightly with a smirk.  
  
"Oh boy. Dat was fun. Maybe I should do it again sometim'... Nah". She said sarcastically in a Brooklyn accent as she laughed to herself. "Well, I guess I bettah get movin' 'fore dey com' lookin' fo' me". Pushing off the wall with a sigh she placed her cap back on her head, took a deep breath and started down the alley again.  
  
Upon reaching the street she heard the fast approaching sound of police whistles behind her.  
  
"Dammit, De Bulls! Dey's on me trail", looking around quickly she ran to the closest door and tried the knob only to find it locked. She then pulled back into the shadows trying to hide. The police came running out of the alley, closely followed by Snyder.  
  
"Spread out and find her! I don't care if it takes you all night! We will find her!", Yelled Snyder as he stepped into the alley, looking around with a critical eye.  
  
Holding her breath, the girl wished she could melt through the wall and get away. Just then the door she was leaning against opened causing her to fall backwards into a young man of about 17 with chin length auburn hair. Surprised, the boy caught her and then glanced up to see who was yelling. Upon seeing Snyder he pulled her inside, closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Damn. I tought he'd be gon' by now. What'd 'e do? Go get e'ery Bull in New Yawk an' com' back ta wait fo' me?", the boy thought out loud. Looking up at the boy, Annelexis as Snyder called her stood watching him.  
  
"Na, dey ain' fo' you. He's afta' me", Alex replied as she adjusted her cap.  
  
"Fo' you? Why?", He asked curiously looking her up and down cautiously.  
  
"'Cause I brok' out o' da refuge an' Snyds got 'is eye on me", She replied sassily as she stole a glance out the window, finding that Snyder and the Bulls had moved on.  
  
"Well dat makes two o' us. Me names Kelly, Jack Kelly. What's yours?", He asked as he sat down on the stairs, still watching her.  
  
Hesitating a bit she looked him over before answering. "Alex", she replied spitting in her hand and offering it to Jack. Following her lead he spit in his hand and shook hers firmly.  
  
"Alex, huh? You'se got a las' name?", Jack questioned as he stood, pushing his hair from his eyes.  
  
"Shore I gots a las' name. But dat ain' impor'in. What is, is dat Snyds gone an' dat means I'se gonna be leavin' too", she replied as she started to head for the door.  
  
"'ey, 'old up a minute", Jack called as moved towards her. "You'se gots a place ta stay?"  
  
"Yeah I'se gots a place o'er in Brooklyn. What's it to ya?", she replied defensively still moving towards the door.  
  
"Brooklyn?", Jack asked shaking her head. "It's too late ta be wanderin' roun' Brooklyn. Why don' you'se com' wit me. Ya can stay at da lodge hous' 'ere tonight".  
  
Turning around to face him with an aggitated look she replied, "What? You'se think I can' take care o' meself?"  
  
Backing up a bit He held up his hands defensivly. "Nah, I didn' mean notin' like, dat. I was jus' tryin' tah be nice. Dat's all."  
  
Sighing lightly, she opened the door and then looked to Jack thinking. "Why you wanna help me?", she asked staring at the night sky.  
  
"Cause I know what it's like tah have Snyder aftah ya and nowhere tah go" he replied watching her.  
  
She quickly turned back to him annoyed. "I already told ya I'se got a place tah stay. What, you don' believe me o' sometin'?"  
  
"I nevah said I didn't believe ya. It's jus', I can tell when someone ain't tellin' da complete truth. So com' on, I'm 'eaded o'er dere now. You'se can com' wit me, de guys 'il love ya. You'll fit righ' in", He assured putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Looking up at him for second, she thought about slugging him but decided not to, smirking to herself she though ~ Who am I tah look a gift horse in dah mouth? Yeah I'se fit righ' in. Shore, 'e woul'n say dat if 'e knew I'se a goil~. "Awight, shore, why not. Ain' got notin' ta lose".  
  
"'K le's go", Jack replied, leading her out the door and down the street.  
  
~New York Newsboys' Lodge~  
  
"'ere it is, de New Yawk newsies Lodge, me temporary hom'", Jack explained with a smile. "De doors proba'ly locked, but Kloppman 'ill be waitin' up fo' me. 'e'll let us in". Jack walked up the steps leading to the door and knocked.  
  
"Wait o' minute, did you'se say Kloppman?", Alex asked taking a step back.  
  
"Yeah, he's da keep o' dis 'ere lodge", He replied turning back to the door, knocking again.  
  
~I can't go in dere. Klopp 'ill recognize me an' den me covahs gonna be blown~ Alex thought to herself, but before she could decide to leave the door opens. An old wrinkled white haired man with wire frame specs stepped out looking out at Jack and Alex.  
  
"I was beginin' ta wonda' if you'se was comin' o' not Jack. Who'se ya friend?", He asked stepping out onto the stoop, in an effort to get a better look at the new comer. Alex casually looked down at her shoes as she pulled her cap down covering part of her face.  
  
"Oh, dat's Alex. Snyders aftah 'im so I tol' 'im he could bunk 'ere tonight, 'fore headin' ovah ta Brooklyn in da mornin'", Jack explained as he headed inside. "Com' on Alex, I'll show ya where you'se can sleep tonight".  
  
Kloppman squinted against the dark trying to get a better look at Alex's face. But finding it to no avail, he shrugged and went inside after Jack. Letting out a sigh of relief Alex headed up after the two and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, now dat you'se 'ere I can go ta bed. See you'se guys in da mornin'. O an' don' forget tah sign in", Kloppman called as he headed into his small room to crash on the old squeaky bed.  
  
"He's a nice guy, dat Kloppman. Watches out fo' us newsies", Jack commented as he walked over to the desk and signed both their names. He then started up the stairs. "'ey you'se commin' o' you'se gonna sleep on da stairs?", He asked joking. With a nod Alex followed Jack up the flight of stairs and into the dark bunkroom. "You'se can sleep 'ere", Jack whispered pointing to the top bunk of a bed next to them. "I'll take da bottom, See you'se in da mornin'" He called as he settled on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
After gazing around the room and listening to the many forms of snoring for a bit, Alex finally relaxed, laid her head against the pillow and fell into a well deserved slumber. 


	2. Sassys Trust 2

Chapter 2 ~Early morning, New York Newsboys' lodge~  
  
Opening her eyes lazily, Alex glanced out the window listening to the horses and people below. After a moment she realized what her situation was. She had just escaped from the refuge, again and was now lying on a bed in the New York Newsboys' Lodge. It took her a few minutes to really realize that she was in a room full of sleeping newsboys and that any moment Kloppman would be coming up to wake them up. But when it hit her she was up and out of bed and heading down the stairs quick as lightning. Little did she know that Kloppman was standing at the desk and heard her coming.  
  
"Who wants ta sell papes so much dat dey's up dis early?", He asked expecting to hear one of Jack's smart alack remarks.  
  
Upon hearing this, Alex paused and then decided that she might as well get it over with, he was going to find out sooner or later. "T'ain' nobody but me Klopp", she replied as she came into view.  
  
"Oh, You'se dat kid Jack b'ought in las' night, ain'cha? What was you nam' again? Alan...Alec...Oh, What was it again?" He asked frustrated.  
  
"Close ol' man, 'e called me Alex, but you knows me as Sassy", she replied calmly watching the old man's reaction. Kloppman squinted and he searched his memory for that name. He soon found it, followed by many other aliases that he knew of. Slowly a smile crept across his face and his eyes got wide with wonder.  
  
"Come closah kid. So's I can get a bettah look at'cha", He ordered as he leaned over the desk a bit. Sassy smirked at his calling her kid and then walked up to him, waiting for his next question. "Is it really you? Yeah it is. So where ya been goil? Ain't seen ya roun' fo' a while, quite a while", he asked smiling.  
  
"I'se been aroun'. Mostly runnin', but I'se been roun' non' de less. T'ain' non' o' your business any'ow", was her smart alack remark. He was right she hadn't been around for a while, 4 years to be more precise.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Kloppman smiled and commented, "Still de same ol' Sas. Ain'cha kid?"  
  
Giving him an annoyed look she replied, "'Ow many times I gotta tell ya, don' call me "kid". Lexi, Sassy, Alex, anythin' but "kid". Ok?", she replied sternly. "Any'ow, I gots a question, 'Ows me bruddah been doin'?"  
  
Rolling his eyes and shakin his head Kloppman commented to himself,"Yep still da same ol' Sas. Always lookin' out fo' 'er rep and 'er bruddah, notin' else mattahs." Kloppman let out a sigh and then became quiet looking down at his desk.  
  
"What's wron' ol' man?" she asked cautiously, worry starting to fill her expression.  
  
Kloppman looked up at her hesitating. "I wish you didn' have tah hear dis from me. But...'bout a week ago some o' da boys over in Queens foun' 'im lyin' in an alley...dead."  
  
Sassy's eyes filled with pain as she gasped taking a step back. Suddenly it felt as though the room was spinning, shaking her head slightly as if trying to wake from a bad dream, she leaned against the wall.  
  
"I know dis is a shock, an' I'm sorry I 'ad tah be da one tah tell ya. Maybe you'se should sit down." he replied walking over to her.  
  
Looking up abruptly shaking her head Sassy stated,"No, I don' need tah sit down. I'm fine."  
  
"Now goil I can tell dat you'se ain't fine. Ya need tah sit down fo' a bit an'..."  
  
"No! I ain' gonna sit down. What I am gonna do is fin' out what happen'". She argued standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
Kloppman quickly moved in front of her. "Now Sas, don' let your tempah get da best o' you. Don' do notin' drastic'."  
  
"I ain' gonna do notin' drastic'. An' my temper ain' got da best o' me. Jus' get out o' me way." She stated, anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Den tell me what ya goin' tah do." he said firmly as he stared at her.  
  
"I'se ain' gonna do notin', jus' go fo' a walk an' ask a few ques'ions." she replied staring at him with eyes full of anger and pain.  
  
Shaking his head Kloppman answered, "No, goil I know you'se. You won't jus' go fo' a walk, you'll be out dere lookin' fo' da guy dat did dis an' den you'se 'ill try tah do somtin' 'bout it yaself. An' I can' let ya do it."  
  
"Look ol' man. No mattah what you'se do, it ain' gonna keep me in 'ere. I'll jum' out da window if I 'ave tah." Sassy replied sternly.  
  
"Now, Sas..." Kloppman started. Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs. Kloppman let his guard down momentarily wondering who was coming. Seizing the chance, Sassy opened the door and ran down the stoop and down the street.  
  
"No! Annelexis, come back 'ere!" Kloppman called out the door after her.  
  
"'Ey Kloppman what's all da yellin' 'bout?" Blink asked as he and Race came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah Klopp, what, did anudah cat get in durin' da night?" Race asked with a smirk.  
  
"Nah, jus' someone dat ran out fo' I could say anythin.' Dats all." He replied slowly, still staring after Sassy.  
  
"'Ey Klopp, I gots a question. 'Ow come you didn' wake us up dis mornin'?" Race asked as he sat on the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, You'se is always makin' shore we'se all up. Dis mornin' Jack 'ad tah tip Skittery's matress ovah jus' tah get 'im out a bed." Blink Joined in.  
  
"Oh? Well uh... I jus' tought dat you'se guys is gettin' ol' nuff tah get yourselves outta bed, dats all. I guess I was 'rong." Kloppman explained as he closed the door and headed to his desk.  
  
Race and Blink gave each other quizzical looks and then turned to see Jack coming down the stairs.  
  
"'Ey Jack, Ya finally get Skittery up?" Blink asked as Jack reached the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Yeah, 'e'll be comin' down any minute." Jack replied with a wide grin. He then turned to Kloppman who was acting hard at work on some papers. "'Ey ol' man, you seen Alex aroun'? 'E ain' upstairs, I t'ought dat he may o' come down early".  
  
Kloppman looked up at Jack trying to think of an answer. Before he could say anything Race interrupted, "You know Alex, Cowboy?"  
  
Jack turned to face Race and replied, "Yeah, I met 'im last night, 'e jus' got out o' dah refuge. I let 'im stay 'ere las' night".  
  
Race's looked at Jack confused, "Wait, you said 'e jus' got out o' dah refuge?"  
  
"Yeah, I ran inta 'im las' night. Why, somtin' wrong?" Jack asked as he leaned against Kloppman's desk.  
  
Race glanced over at Blink before continuing, "Well, ya see Jack, Alex, de only Alex 'roun 'ere, was foun' dead ovah in Queens about two days ago. Dey couldn't tell it was 'im by 'is face on a count o' it was too mangled tah identify. But dey knew it was 'im by dah ring 'e wore on a chain aroun' his neck. So you couldn't o' met 'im las night".  
  
"Den' who was dah da guy dat stayed 'ere las' night?" Jack asked thinking to himself.  
  
"I don' know Jack, but I tink we may want tah fin' dis guy an' ask 'im a few questions," replied Race as he stood up. 


	3. Sassys Trust 3

Chapter 3 ~Early afternoon, in a back alley in Manhattan~  
  
"Where is he!?!", Sassy yelled as she rammed a teenage boy against a brick wall.  
  
"I already tol' you'se, I don' know!" Yelled the boy as he struggled to get free.  
  
"I'se warnin you foh da las' time. Tell me where he is o' before I beat your face in!" She yelled again as she glared at him, anger flaming in her eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have tah tell you'se? I don't know!" the kid yelled back.  
  
"Wrong Answer!" Sassy yelled as she slammed her fist into the boys face. A trail of dark red blood ran from his nose, his eyes widened as a wave of pain washed over him.  
  
"Holy. You busted my nose!" He screamed in pain.  
  
"Dat was da point joik off! Now tell me where he is, o' I'll give you'se a black eye and a fat lip tah go wit your busted nose" She stated angrily as she pulled her fist back, ready to strike again.  
  
"Okay, okay. Enuff already! Da las' time I'se saw 'im was day a'fore yesterday. He was down at da docks!" He yelled as he covered his gushing nose with his hands.  
  
Sassy glared at him for a moment and then shoved him towards the street. "I knew you was lyin'. Now get outta 'ere a'fore I'se decides tah use you as a punchin' bag". The boy scrambled towards the street stumbling a bit.  
  
Sassy turned and punched the wall, "Damn, Foh all I'se knows 'e could be all da way in Joisy by now!" She moved towards the street deciding to head for the docks to see if she could get any answers.  
  
~Just outside the alley~  
  
"A'ight, so what did dis guy look like Jack?" Race asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"Well, from what I'se could tell, he had blond hair. He wore a doity white shoit, grey pants wit suspendahs, red I tink. Oh an' he had a black cap. Dat's all I'se can a'member" Jack replied trying to remember.  
  
"Hmm. well dat narrows 'im down tah about two-thoids o' dah newsies in New Yawk. Come on Jack was dere anyting unique about im? Sometin dat would make 'im stan' out?" Race pryed.  
  
"Not dat I'se can tink of." Jack replied thinking.  
  
"Ey, ah Jack. Did dis guy look anytin like dat?" Blink asked as he pointed to a kid walking out of an alley, with a bloody hand.  
  
"Come tah tink o' it, yea. Dat's im!" Jack yelled as he headed towards the kid.  
  
~The entrance of the alley~  
  
Sassy looked in the direction that she heard a voice yell. Seeing Jack and a few of the other newsies from the Lodging house, she did an about face and ran down the street.  
  
~Crap, I do not need dis right now.~ Sassy thought to herself as she dodged an old woman and knocked over a basket of oranges.  
  
Jack ran after Sassy, dodging the old woman and jumping over the fruit. "Hey, You! Alex hold up!" He yelled as he ran after Sassy.  
  
Sassy ducked into an alley and ran through an open side door into a large building. As soon as she entered the door, she knew where she was.Medda's.  
  
Jack ran after Sassy with Race and Blink trailing behind. ~What does he tink he's doin. runnin intah Medda's? He jus got himself trapped~ Jack thought to himself as he ran through the door.  
  
Sassy ran up the stairs and into a dressing room. She glanced around, quickly deciding that going down the fire escape would be her best bet.  
  
Jack ran up the stairs after her, but didn't know where to go after that. "Damn! I almost had 'im."  
  
As Sassy jumped down from the fire escape, Blink ran into her. Sassy fell backwards and landed on her butt a bit dazed. Shaking her head she looked up at Blink and scrambled to get up. Blink looked at Sassy for a second and then grabbed her arm realizing she was the kid that they were chasing.  
  
"Let go o' me!" Sassy yelled as she struggled to get out of Blink's grasp. "Hold on! I'se ain't goin tah hoit you'se, but a couple o' friends an' I gots some questions foh you'se" Blink replied as he tried to maintain his hold on her.  
  
"Let go o' me, foh I'se gots tah hoit you'se" Sassy replied glaring at him. Just then they heard a voice from above.  
  
"Blink! Don't let 'im go, I'll be right dere!" Jack yelled down from the window Sassy had climbed out of earlier.  
  
"Crap!" Sassy said under her breath, still struggling to get free. "Jus let go o' me already! I'se ain't got time foh your questions."  
  
"I'll let you go aftah Jack gits down 'ere." Blink replied. Sassy couldn't take it any longer, she didn't have time to deal with Jack and his friends, and she was getting frustrated. She reared back, aiming to punch Blink in the face, but just as she was about to swing someone grabbed her wrist. Sassy looked back to see Jack holding her wrist.  
  
"Don' even tink about it." Jack told her letting go of her wrist. Sassy glared at Jack as she pulled her arm out of Blink's grip.  
  
"What do you'se guys want? I'se got mor' important tings tah do den play twenty questions wit you." Sassy said sarcastically as she watched them.  
  
"I'se gots a question. Why you'se callin yourself Alex?" Blink replied quickly.  
  
"I'se callin meself dat cause it's me name!" Sassy replied, with an annoyed tone. Jack looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Your name's Alex?" Jack asked folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Yea, dat's me name. Why? You'se got a problem wit it?" Sassy replied defensively.  
  
"Well it jus' so happens dat de only poisen dat we'se knows of named Alex, an' he died a couple o' days o' so ago." Blink replied sternly. Sassy's eyes began to fill with tears as she glared at Blink.  
  
"An' what? You'se tink dat I did it? Huh? Is dat it?" She replied almost screaming. Jack took a step back, surprised by her sudden outburst. "What? You'se tink dat jus' cause I'se goes by da same name as 'im, dat I killed im? Dat I beat 'im till he couldn't move, till he couldn't breath?" Sassy screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. We'se weren't insinuating anyting like dat. Why you so woiked up about it?" Jack asked a bit confused.  
  
"You'se wanna know? Huh? Well I'se woiked up bout it cause he was me bruddah!" Sassy yelled and then turned away from them staring at the wall.  
  
"Your bruddah? Alex didn't have no bruddah." Blink replied wondering.  
  
Sassy turned back towards them, tears still trailing down her face. "I nevah said I was his bruddah, I said he was mine." She replied a bit softer as she pulled her cap off letting her hair fall down. "I'se his sistah." 


End file.
